1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode (LED) lamp comprises a housing and a light source mounted in the housing. However, the connection between the light source and the housing is a planar face so that the heat produced by the light source is easily concentrated on the connection between the light source and the housing and cannot be dissipated easily and rapidly, thereby easily breaking and decreasing the lifetime of the lamp due to a high temperature.